Daddy
by Insanity-of-the-owl
Summary: AU Father's day in England! Arthur Weasely is suprised by his family and by his daughter Ginny. See what had happened to his family and himself! Any of my cloud reader's there is info inside if you have not heard of the move!


_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Alright the plot bunnies have attacked me! _

_I don't know if Father's day is celbrated in England so we r just going to pretend!_

_I was inspired to write this after my father and i spent the day together going into N.Y.C and seeing Spamalot. It's short and may only be a one shot, i may add more or not i don't know! So just enjoy and Review_

"Happy Father's Day!" shouted the whole Weasley clan plus the Potters.

Arthur Weasely stood in the door way of his home the Burrow with a shocked expression on his face as he looked around, seeing all of his children and all his grandchildren.

All of his children where married Bill to Fluer, both living in Egypt while Charlie was married to Tonks and had taken Hagrid's job at Hogwarts, Percey who had made up with the family was married to Penelope Clearwaters and had taken his job at the ministry after he had retired the year before. Fred was married to Alicia from his old quiditch team while George had married Katie, both still working and expanding their many joke shops. Ron had happily married Hermione and was still playing keeper for the Canons while his youngest and baby girl had married Harry Potter and was working at Hogwarts as the Charms professor.

Charlie came over and clapped his dad on the back. "Surprised to see us all?"

Arthur nodded soundlessly and looked over to his wife.

"Why do you look so surprise dear. I mean the family hardly all gets together any more so I thought this would be nice." said Molly which made Fred or maybe it was George snickered seeing as they all got together at least three times a month if not more.

"But I thought,..." trailed off Arthur still stunned that his family had gotten together to throw him such a party.

"Grandad aren't you happy?" asked Amy, Hermione and Ron's seven year old daughter.

"Of course sugar plum." replied Arthur walking in and hugging all of his children and grandchildren.

"Hi daddy." Ginny said hugging her father tight, she really did miss being around him.

"Gin let you dad breath." said Harry shaking his father-in- law's hand.

"Good to see you Harry. Treating my little girl here well?" asked Arthur raising an eye brow.

"Of course sir." replied Harry with a smile as his four year old godson Andre came running through the room with dirt all over his face.

Harry grabbed him. "Andre what happened?" asked Harry who did not get an answer as every one in the room heard a loud boom!

"Well," said Bill with a laugh "looks like Andre there solved the gnome problem."

Though poor Andrea got a long lecture from his Mum, Hermione.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later that night the family sat around a very long expanded picnic table out side the Burrow getting ready to eat when Harry and Ginny both stood up.

"Excuse me." said Harry drawing the attention of his wife's family.

The whole Weasely clan plus children looked up to Harry and Ginny. Arthur who sat at the head of the long table with his wife smile at Harry to continue with what ever he was prepared to say.

"First off," started Harry "I'd like to thank you Arthur though if I was to thank you for everything you've ever done for me we'd all be here for a very long time and Molly's delicious dinner would go to waste." he said as Molly's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"But I want to thank you for being the father to me that I was deprived of. For saving my arse,"

"HARRY!" Hermione said pointing to the children.

"Oops sorry Hermione I meant saving my butt when your sons tried to kill me and most importantly for giving me the love of my life. For raising her to the be the woman is today but that is not to say Molly that your are not a huge factor in this as well." Harry said starting to ramble.

"What my dear husband is trying to say," continued Ginny "Is that you have stuck near us through everything. Dad, Mum you both have stayed strong for us as Harry and I have tried and failed to have a child. Well I went to the doctor and it has been confirmed. Mum, Dad I hope your ready to welcome in another grand baby in nine months."

The table broke into an uproar with excitement. Every one stood up to congratulate Ginny and Harry. Hermione had tears in her eyes as did many of the woman at the table though none as many as Molly.

Arthur got up and walked over to his little girl and hugged her tightly.

"You'll be a great mum honey bunny." said Arthur.

Ginny laid her head on her father's shoulder.

"I hope so dad. And thank you for everything daddy. You've helped me with everything. You taught me how to ride that muggle bike and how to ride a broom. You helped me learn to trust in who I am and not what others wanted me to be. Daddy I love you. I've found my prince daddy but you'll always be my king." Ginny said lifting her head and placing a kiss on her fathers cheeks and turning back to her husband.

Arthur looked proudly at his daughter, he always made her proud, so very, very proud. She was so strong and loving and caring. Some times he could not believe he had helped create such a perfect person.

He smiled as he thought of his little girl bring in a new life into the world and could not wait to see the temper that child would have. He knew the day his daughter married Harry that the day they had a child the world should fear. Any child born with not only a Potter temper but a Weasely one as well should be something to fear.

Arthur sat back in his seat very happy to be himself, to the be the father, the grandfather of all the children sitting before him. He would never trade his life, none of it not even for all the riches in the world. This was his fairly large, complex family and he could not think of any other way to live.

**_Review please_**

**_and if u are a reader of my cloud's series please go to where the story and it's squeal have been moved- the pen name is 2insanitiesin1, there is a link on my bio!_**


End file.
